The role of the Administrative core is to coordinate and integrate the multiple components of the ECOG-ACRIN Statistics and Data Management Center (SDMC) and to provide scientific, administrative, and fiscal oversight of SDMC activities. It is also responsible for coordinating collaborations with other NCTN Groups and other research organizations, for coordinating the participation of the SDMC in the collective management of the NCTN, and for ensuring timely provision of data and other resources generated from ECOG-ACRIN projects to the broader scientific community. The SDMC consists of the Biostatistics Center, with personnel at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (SDMC-DFCI) and Brown University (SDMC-Brown), and the Data Management Center, with personnel at the ECOG-ACRIN Medical Research Foundation (SDMC-EAMRF) and at the American College of Radiology (SDMC-ACR). The Group Statisticians, Dr. Robert Gray at DFCI and Dr. Constantine Gatsonis at Brown are responsible for all aspects of the SDMC operations. SDMC-DFCI and SDMC- EAMRF are responsible for therapeutic studies, under the leadership of Dr. Gray, and SDMC-Brown and SDMC-ACR are responsible for diagnostic and advanced imaging studies, under the leadership of Dr. Gatsonis. The SDMC components use a common set of Standard Operating Procedures. There are well-established procedures to facilitate communication and coordination among the components and between the SDMC and other ECOG-ACRIN components. The SDMC participates fully in the collective management of the NCTN and has numerous collaborations with other research entities. The SDMC has provided data from ECOG-ACRIN studies to numerous researchers. Going forward, most data sharing will be occurring through the NCTN/NCORP Data Archive, and the SDMC is fully committed to timely submission of data sets from ECOG-ACRIN publications to the Archive. The SDMC is also contributing image libraries to The Cancer Imaging Archive.